Wonderful Tonight
by TASHAx
Summary: Ginny and Draco Malfoy attend the Ministry of Magic Christmas Eve Ball. Pointless fluff.


_Wonderful Tonight_

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long red hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight." _

Ginevra Malfoy, my beautiful wife, stood in front of her vast walk-in-wardrobe, deciding what to wear for the Ministry of Magic's Christmas Eve Ball. She was completely naked, not a stitch upon her body, and I could tell she was half tempted to go like that; in her birthday suit, or not bother going at all. It would be the first time we two had been out in public, to a proper affair, since announcing our pregnancy, three months previously. And although common sense told her - Merlin_, I _told her often enough - she was not _fat _or _dumpy_…she felt it. I knew she did. She'd been so used to being tall and slender; all legs, arms and long red hair. But now, now she had a five-month-old bump and ever swelling breasts. Not that I was complaining…don't get me wrong I fell for Gin looking the way she did pre-baby, but, well…_damn it_, she did look sexy nowadays. She glowed…she was softer to touch, less angular, less bony.

Finally, she settled upon a midnight-blue, silk dress. It was cut in an empire line, cinching in underneath the bust and flowing freely down to the ground. Her long red hair would be in loose curls falling about her shoulders, a bronze headband around her forehead, giving her a Grecian look. She'd look stunning, but then again, I'm bias…in my eyes, she's never not the most beautiful woman in the room. Before she can clothe herself, I stop fiddling with the buttons on my new Oxford shirt and I approach her from behind. My arms wrap around her swollen abdomen and I stoop slightly to kiss her neck. She reaches out and shut the wardrobe door, revealing a mirror on the front of it; we like to watch ourselves…the ultimate vanity, I suppose. Her head is tilted back, her eyes half-closed as she bites her lip. I look to our reflection. Her skin is peaches and cream sprinkled here and there with patches of cinnamon. Her lustrous crimson locks fall about her chest…she is an erotic, pre-Raphaelite goddess. My hands trace patterns on her stomach, there are no stretch marks, and compared to many women she is very tiny for five months. Our baby will be like us, tall and willowy.

She is so beautiful, to me.

"Draco…" My name on her lips has never sounded so good. "We'll be late."

She's right of course. I kiss the spot beneath her ear one last time and pull away, in search of my shoes. She dresses, brushes her hair and applies make-up that I don't think she needs. She catches me staring as she finishes putting mascara around her eyes.

"Do I look alright?"

"Yes, you look wonderful tonight."

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight." _

Our names are announced and I still don't think I'll get used to Ginevra Malfoy, it seems so impossible that he chose me. That he would want me. This beautiful man, who is so devoted to me, who will make a wonderful Father to our children and a loving counterpart for the rest of my life. We descend the staircase and everyone is dressed so gorgeously, so lavishly. They turn and look at us. I see them surveying us up and down, taking in my bump and my lightly blushing cheeks. I notice the way they notice Draco's protective hand on the small of my back, his loving glances towards me and I think I'm the luckiest woman here.

He's so tender, so attentive. I know he loves it when men turn and stare and shoot envious looks towards him because he's with me. I know he loves to flaunt his wife. I know this because I get the same thrill of knowing the majority of the women in this room hate me for wearing the ancestral Black engagement ring upon my finger, the Malfoy's antique wedding band and for carrying Draco Malfoy's child. Furthermore, I know they despise the fact he'd never go looking elsewhere because he has me. Because he, for some reasons unknown to me, chose to fall in love with me.

We sit besides some old Ministry officials, who coo over us and congratulate me on how radiant I'm looking, they Draco he must be so proud and enquire after our families, our parents. The topic of Draco's parents is not one he likes to often discuss, his Father abandoned his family and the family name after the War. Admitting he'd disgraced the Malfoy name one too many times. His wife chose not to accompany him to Romania, choosing instead to live with her son. Her son who was left to face the judgement of the Wizarding World alone. Her son who had come out of it all fine, a better person, a person I have fallen in love with. I hate that these people ought up those memories in my husband. I see his facial expression tauten, so I place my hand upon his leg and give it a small squeeze.

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yes," he responds while smiling at me, "I feel wonderful tonight."

_I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you. _

Two hours into the Ball and we've eaten and danced and talked with friends and colleagues alike. And all the time I'm watching her, or listening to her laugh, or detecting her scent in the air around me. She has me intoxicated, inebriated and the most precious thing of all is she hasn't quite comprehended how much I am in love with her. She often voices how lucky she thinks she is to have me but, oh, my dear…I was the lucky one. Her heart literally sings to me. And because of this I am on a constant high, a continuous aphrodisiac the catalyst for which is the affection in her gaze, the compassion in her touch, the beauty in her smile.

I lead her on to the dance floor for the last dance of the evening, it is four minutes until midnight. Four minutes until Christmas day. Our last as just Ginny and Draco. Next year our child will be born and it will be wonderful in a different way…but for now I know, we'll never get this dance again. Not one where the only thing which consumes us is one another. The music begins to play and I hold her around the waist, as I feel her hand in mine, her other placed around my neck, her hand playing with the soft hairs on the back of my neck. I am utterly lost in her eyes. And I prey to ever deity that I never lose this sort of love I have for my wife.

She makes me want to be better. Want to feel redemption and hope. I am only the man I am today because of having her in my life, because of having part of her with me always. When people see me, see me as I am today, they are seeing half of her too. The clock strikes midnight and I whisper in her ear _Merry Christmas_. She just smiles and tells me she loves me. Yes, she is the reason I feel wonderful tonight.

It's time for us to leave now though, we have a day of her insane family, over-large family to deal with and a breakfast with my Mother which will be pleasant but tainted with sorrow, the absence of my Father always particularly noticeable around this holiday. Besides that my head aches slightly, too much wine and conversation. She makes sure we get home okay, we have to drive as magical forms of transportation are not advised for a pregnant woman. So she drives. The journey passes in silence, except for the radio which she has on low, playing lightly Christmassy jazz. It's relaxing and soothing after the orchestral band we'd heard all evening.

At home, we retire straight to bed, she undresses first, then slip into an overlarge, old shirt of mine and a pair of my silk boxers before helping me to undress myself. Undoing my tuxedo, unclasping my cufflinks and unburdening my feet of my shoes that I find uncomfortable. We both slip into bed, her head resting upon my chest and she's asleep almost instantly. I whisper _nox_ and out goes our light, I lean down kiss her forehead. "My darling, you were wonderful tonight. Oh, my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight." _

**Author's Note: **Y'know I don't really know where this came from. I just sat at my PC and looked through some of my files and in my folder especially made for Ginny and Draco one shots was a document with these lyrics in it…I just like the whole feel of it. And I've been wanting to write pregnant!Ginny and lovingandcaring!Draco for some time now. Heh.

Reviews would be lovely.

Tash.


End file.
